Many types of refrigerated cellars and cabinets are known for the storage of wine bottles. A most common and popular type is constituted by small refrigerated housings capable of storing from 12 to 100 bottles and wherein these refrigerated housings can be incorporated into kitchen counters, liquor bars and any other convenient locations. These small refrigerated housings are usually refrigerated by gas refrigeration systems utilizing a compressor. Compressors are known to generate noise, heat and vibrate subjecting the wine bottles to these unwanted elements and causing damage to the quality of the wine contained within the bottles. Also, these refrigerated housings usually have a glass door which is exposed to exterior light, or have incorporated therein a light source, the wave length of which causes damage to the wine within the bottles and particularly clear glass bottles. A further disadvantage of such wine cabinets and large collectors' cellars is that when the wine is stored for long periods of time, the corks in such wine bottles dry-up if the bottle is not properly stored, often causing air ingress into the bottle and damaging the quality of the wine. Improper lighting of collector cellars is also damaging to the wine particularly if the bottles are transversely disposed to light rays.
Concerning the effects of light on wine various studies have been conducted and these have revealed that ultra violet rays, having wave lengths below 400 nm, are damaging to wine, and therefore have an effect on the conservation and the taste of the wine. It can have an impact which is worst than maintaining wine in a hot environment. Such undesirable light causes a chemical reaction on various chemicals contained in the wine such as cystine and amino acids which contain sulfur. Light also has an effect on the riboflavin (vitamin B2) or on the vitamin B5 acids and such effects can be tasted on the palette. It is also known that red wines are much better protected than white wine and less susceptible to damage by light.
It is also known that in old wine cellars where “grand-cru” and other vintage wines are stored only candlelight is permitted as a means of lighting. The intensity of the light is also damaging to wine. This is why wine cellars which store “grand-cru” are lit by very low intensity lighting. By experimentation using wine tasters it has been found that the best quality of wine is that which has been stored in wine cellars having reddish ambient lighting and a certain degree of humidity to prevent the corks from drying.
We have discovered that the best light generating sources for cellars are light emitting diodes (LEDs) which can project light in a specific direction. By aligning the LED light rays with the longitudinal axis of the bottles the incident red light generated by these LEDs has no effect on the wine as most of the light rays are reflected by the bottles. However, reflecting light in a substantially transverse manner would have more effect on the wine contained within the bottles. The thickness of the glass of the wine bottle also has an influence on the percentage of light transmitted therethrough.
Another disadvantage of light utilizing incandescent lighting sources is that they generate heat. The more heat generated by the light source the more capacity is transmitted to the refrigeration system. LEDs are the best known sources that generate less heat. They are also compact and utilize very little space. They also have a very long life span from between 20,000 to 50,000 hours requiring little maintenance and utilize very little energy.
It should also be noted that white wines can be damaged quickly by ultraviolet light rays below 400 nm which wines are affected in approximately 3 hours although a red wine, subject to the same lighting, would require 200 hours to be affected by the light.